The Tricksters
by oODaniJadeOo
Summary: Inkeri had quite the skill in the art of manipulation, and this struck fear in the people who loved her most. Her mother threw her out into the streets when she was just a teenager, hoping someone would rid Asgard of her. She even went so far as to telling the man that loved her that his bride-to-be had killed herself. This is her battle.


The Deceiver. The Controller. The Twister of Minds. That's what the Asgardians called you. You were known to all, yet known by none, for no one knew your true identity. Forced to be an outcast by the family that feared their own child. You were skilled in the fine art of manipulation and deception but that wasn't all, you had the ability bend people to your will. Twisting their minds in a way, forcing them to do your bidding. You only used it when necessary, or when you were exceptionally bored and needed some fun.

You stepped out into the burnt orange afternoon light in your leather-clad hooded cloak. It was dinner time and you needed a meal and some money. Walking down the cobblestone street, you saw the perfect target. You ducked down into an alleyway and waited for the approaching man to get into closer proximity. With a flick of your hand, the rich, well-dressed man was coming down the alley towards you.

You held up your hand and stopped him in front of you. "Drop all your coins." You said in a monotone voice and watched the unblinking man drop multiple heavy, coin filled pouches. You emptied them in your hands and smiled. You flicked your hand again, "Forget this ever happened." The man turned on his heel and left without another word.

Entering the streets once more, you came upon a bustling market place. You re-adjusted your hood as to not be recognized. Weaving in and out of Asgardians, you noticed a smaller servant boy carrying a crate of delicacies. You tripped the boy and apologized profusely for tripping him, knowing full well you were manipulating him to grab an extra meal. You helped the boy gather his fallen fruit as you slipped a few in your robes. The stupid boy really was too oblivious for his own good.

You sauntered off with a natural sway to your gait. Strolling to the nearest street merchant, you bought a hardy meal to return home with. As you were about make your way back for the evening, you spotted another fine target for a manipulation spell.

It was a tall, slender man. You couldn't see his face due to the green and black hooded cloak that darkened out his features in the ever-so-quickly fading evening light. You waved your fingers in the man's direction and his head popped up immediately. He began to make his way through the crowded street as you ducked down another alleyway.

You stood waiting for the man's arrival when you were harshly thrown against the wall, bound by invisible chains. He ripped off his hood and you gasped with recognition. "Well, well, what do we have here? A mewling quim with a talent for manipulation, perhaps?" He spoke with a thick english accent. You recognized the raven-haired man with striking green eyes as Loki, your childhood best friend.

You were born into an aristocratic family, quite nearing royalty. That being said, you spent many days of your youth in the home of the young princes. You and Loki had actually grown quite fond of each other as children, considering you both possessed certain... _talents._

When the two of you were teenagers, you saw him in his true, Jotunn form. You did not shriek and run in fear as he assumed you would. Instead, you professed your love to him as he did the same. Soon after that, your family discovered your abilities and cast you out into the streets to die and never see Loki again. Why? Because you were different, and that made them _afraid._

"I am no mewling quim, though you apparently do not recognize The Deceiver." Jerking your head, your hood fell. Loki let out a quiet gasp as he realized your true identity.

"Inkeri?" He asked, just above a whisper. You nodded and he immediately released you from your bonds and you collapsed into his arms. "I... I thought you were dead!" Loki stuttered as he held your shaking form to his chest.

"Why would you think I was dead?" You asked timidly, shocked to see his eyes beginning to glaze over with tears. "Your mother," He paused as he drew in a shaky breath. "They told me you jumped off the rainbow bridge." The hatred you already had for your parents only grew with the revelation that they had lied about your death to the man you loved.

"I considered your reasoning and the only logical possibility was that you could no longer stand the thought of being with a person like me." He let out a sob and tightened his hold on you as if you would disappear into thin air.

"Loki, Loki look at me." He looked into your eyes with his bold green ones. You took his face in your hands. "I need you to take me to my mother."

"She will feel the pain they put us through" He said with an ominous growl. Then, he abruptly grasped your face and kissed you passionately. All the lost moments were poured into that one kiss. Your hands flew to entangle themselves in his raven hair as you deepened the kiss. You pulled away, "Now let's go storm a castle." He grabbed your hand as the two of you walked away, prepared for battle.

oOo

"Prince Loki!" A guard said as we made our way through the castle. He looked at me strangely, not recognizing me at first, but then he had his moment of realization. "L-Lady inkeri! We were told you jumped off the Rainbow Bridge!"

"We know." Loki growled and with a wave of his hand, he threw the guard against a wall, sufficiently rendering him unconscious. The two of you continued making your way through the palace and and came to the cringeful sight of your mother speaking with Odin and Frigga.

"Hello, Mother. Or can you even bare for me to call you by such an emotional name? Seeing as the only emotion you have towards me is hatred." You said nonchalantly as you and Loki entered, hand in hand. The three of them turned to gape at you, Odin and Frigga overwhelmed with happiness. Your mother, wearing an expression of disgust but there was something else hidden. Something hidden in her eyes, what was that? Curiosity? Anger?

No.

It was _fear._

Even after all these years, she had gotten no better at hiding it from you.

"You are supposed to have died in the streets." Your mother spat out. "Only because you didn't make an attempt at understanding her, you mewling quim." Loki said with a menacing tone as he began to stalk towards her. Frigga tried to calm her son, seeing his anger rising to dangerous levels. "Loki, I'm sure Halfridda had nothing to do with imkeri's disappearance." Frigga said as she looked to your mother for reassurance. Reassurance that Halfridda had no intention of supplying.

"Frigga is right," Your mother said calmly as an expression of disgust and confusion crossed your face. "I didn't have anything to do with your disappearance..." She paused. "I had _everything_ to do with it." She whispered as she leaned in your direction.

Loki, with a newly found ferocity, threw out his hand towards Halfridda. She flew through the air, slamming into a pillar and being held there by Loki. _"How dare you try to take her away from me!"_ He ground out as Odin and Frigga watched in horror. "Guards!" Odin called out. "Restrain him!" He said as a large group of heavily armoured guards began to converge on Loki. You most certainly weren't about to let that happen. You stared at the group as you sent a message into their minds. _Halt!_ They all immediately stopped in their tracks. By now, Loki was holding Halfridda by her throat.

"What? What are you fools doing? Restrain him!" Odin yelled at his stilled soldiers. Then, Thor decided to enter our current realm of chaos. First, he naturally noticed the most distracting thing in the room which of course was Loki strangling Halfridda while being surrounded by motionless guards. "Brother!" He said in an alarmed voice. There was a quick flash of green light and Loki disappeared with your mother.

"Thor!" You yelled, efficiently grabbing the god of thunder's attention. "Lady Inkeri! You are alive!" He boomed, understandably shocked. "You have to take me to the Rainbow Bridge." He nodded understandingly then grabbed you by the waist as he slung his hammer, Mjolnir, and you flew towards to rainbow bridge.

The two of you reached the bridge and were met with the sight of Loki, dangling Halfridda over the edge. "Loki, wait!" You screamed. Loki turned to you with a darkness in his eyes you didn't know was possible as he released the crushing grip he had on Halfridda. But just as she began her descent, you threw out your hand in an impossible attempt to stop her meet with death, and stop she did. Along with the rest of the world around you.

You had gained the ability to _freeze and manipulate time itself._ You looked at the scene around you. You saw the one being you had grown to love, staring at you with a look that shook you to the core, even though you knew you weren't the cause. The poor excuse for an Asgardian you had once called mother, plummeting to her well deserved death, but this wasn't the way you wanted her to go.

You walked over to Halfridda, grabbing one of her outstretched arms and pulling her back to the Rainbow Bridge. Then, placing yourself between her and Loki, you unfroze time. Halfridda crumpled to the ground as Loki simply stared in shock.

"You just... saved the life of the woman that threw you into the streets to die?" Loki sputtered out as she laid coughing and heaving on the ground behind you. "Yes." You said firmly.

"Why?" He asked in a weak voice, confusion filling his eyes.

"Because she deserves to live through what I lived through."

oOo

"Do you deny any of your charges in the involvement in the disappearance and falsified death of Lady Inkeri?" Odin's voice rang through the room in which Halfridda's trial was being held.

She was bound in chains and was being held by two guards as she replied. "No." She said nonchalantly as she leaned in closer to Odin. "And I would do it all over again." She whispered with a sinister smile. Loki's arm that was resting around your waist tightened significantly at the threat but you weren't worried. You had no reason to fear her.

Odin stood tall as he announced her sentence. "Then I hereby banish you, Halfridda, to live in Svartalfheim, where you will reside with the Dark Elves forevermore. Take her to Heimdall." And with that, they dragged her away. Loki pulled you into a deep kiss. It was over.

You had won back your life.

 _ **Author's Note: This was my first Loki story, I do hope I was able to portray his character and personality correctly. He was a bit vulnerable in this, but keep in mind that it is Pre-Thor and Pre-Avengers so this is before he had gone completely dark. This was done for one of my best friends in real life so... hi Emily *waves*. I hope you guys liked this! Please vote and comment, I would love to know what everyone thinks. I may consider making this into a full blown story if that is something you readers would like. Let me know in the comments!**_


End file.
